Jay Samoa
Jay Samoa is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He was signed to YWE. He is a former YWE United States Champion and former YWE Tag Team Champion with Dynamite. YWE (2008-2014/ 2018-Present) Tag Team Division At Cyber Sunday, Jay Samoa debuted in a tag team match with Dynamite against YWE Tag Team Champs PJ Skillz & Thunder where he won the tag titles in his first match. At Survivor Series, he and dynamite would lose the titles to Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash). At Armageddon, Samoa would compete in a Triple Threat Match for the YWE Hardcore Championship won by Sheamus that also included PJ Skillz. After Armageddon, Samoa would form a team with Skillz called TNA Invasion. At Backlash, Samoa & Skillz would lose to the YWE Tag Champs New Mexicoolz (Phsycoz & Double D). At the Great American Bash, Samoa along with his tag partner PJ would compete in a Pinfalls & Submissions only 6 Man Battle Royal that was won by G - Star. At Survivor Series, Samoa & Skillz would continue their losing streak against the debuting Negrolution (Shadow & Masheen). At the Royal Rumble, Samoa would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.1 where he would be the first person eliminated by No.2 Rocker. After Wrestlemania 1, Samoa would be drafted to RAW. YWE United States Champion; Feud with Rocker Samoa wouldn't appear in a CPV for over a year. At Backlash, Samoa would return to defeat Kavz in a squash match. At Nitro, Samoa would defeat Ron Johnson in a singles match. At Summerslam, Samoa would challenge Phenom for the YWE United States Championship in a losing effort. After the match, he would give Phenom a low blow. At Night of Champions, Samoa would defeat Phenom to win his first singles title. At Hell in a Cell, Samoa would retain his title against Phenom after Phenom walked out on the match. At Survivor Series, Samoa would team up with Rocker & Rogan to represent Team RAW in a winning effort despite being eliminated by former tag team partner PJ Skillz. At TLC, Samoa would lose his title to Rocker in a singles match. At Elimination Chamber, Samoa would lose in his rematch against Rocker in a Singles Match. At Wrestlemania 3, Samoa would participate in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the U.S. Title against Rocker, Icon, & Jeff Evascene but would lose after getting pinned by Icon. After Wrestlemania 3, Samoa would be drafted to Smackdown. At Over the Limit, Samoa would lose to Rocker in a Submission Match. At Starrcade, Samoa would defeat Yung Kash in a Singles Match. At Money In the Bank, Samoa would defeat Rocker in an Extreme Rules Match to end the feud. After the match, Samoa would crush Rocker's leg with a steel chair. Feud with Thunder At Summerslam, Samoa would fight Thunder to a match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship in a losing effort. At Night of Champions, Samoa would distract Thunder long enough for Rocker to apply his finishing move. At No Mercy, Samoa would lose to Thunder in a Singles Match. At Survivor Series, Samoa would defeat Thunder in a rematch to end the feud. At the Royal Rumble, Samoa would enter at No.11 before being eliminated by Stone Cold Steve Austin. At Wrestlemania 4, Samoa would compete in a Scramble Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship but lost to Rogan. At Over the Limit, Samoa would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination No.1 Contenders Match but lost after being eliminated by Shadow. At Money In the Bank, Samoa would enter the Smackdown Money in the Bank but would lose to Shadow again. At Summerslam, Samoa teamed up with Azrael & YWE Tag Team Champ Mario Sanchez to represent Team Smackdown in a Interpromotional 6 Man Tag Team Match in a winning effort after DJ Hero betrayed his team. At Night of Champions, Samoa would have his first World Title shot in a 6 Pack Challenge, but would lose to his former rival Rocker. Teaming with Dynamite After NOC, Samoa would help a bald Dynamite out of depression by convincing him to go after the Tag titles with him. At Hell in a Cell, Samoa & Dynamite would beat Phenom & Mario to win the Tag Titles for a Second Time. At Survivor Series, Samoa & Dynamite would enter a Gauntlet Match against Antho & PJ Skillz but lost after some intereference by Phenom & Mario. At TLC, Samoa & Dynamite would successfully retain the Tag Titles against Phenom & Mario in a Tag Team Ladder Match. Jay & Dynamite r set to defend the Tag Titles one more time against Phenom & Mario Sanchez at the Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble, Jay & Dynamite would once again defeat Phenom & Mario Sanchez to retain their YWE Tag Team Championship. Later on he would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.6 where he would be eliminated by a returning Sheamus. At Elimination Chamber, Samoa would compete in the Elimination Chamber Match for the Undisputed Title, but he was eliminated by Angel. He & Dynamite have been feuding with The Union's Thunder & B-Mad for their Tag Titles at Wrestlemania 5. At Wrestlemania 5, Jay & Dynamite would lose the titles to The Union (Thunder & B-Mad) in a Tag Team Match. At Extreme Rules, Jay & Dynamite would lose a rematch to The Union (Thunder & B-Mad) in a Tag Team Tables Match. After Extreme Rules, Jay Samoa would end up getting drafted back to RAW while Dynamite stayed on Smackdown, breaking up the team. At No Way Out, Jay Samoa would lose to a debuting Cipher. After that Jay Samoa was released from his contract. Royal Rumble 2018 Return At the 2018 edition of the Royal Rumble, Jay Samoa would make his shocking return has the second competitor on the Royal Rumble match. On the match itself, Jay Samoa managed to eliminate Diamond Deuce and Joseph Brody, but he was shortly eliminated by Angel. It is still unknown if Jay Samoa is still with the company or this was just a one of appearance. XWP (2016-2018; 2019-Present) Season 1: Sporadic Appearances Jay Samoa signed a contract with XWP in July 2016. His first match would take place on the second ever Raw where he would beat Undershock. After that he would take a long hiatus off XWP Action. He returned on the Raw after Survivor Series losing to Silvio in a United States Championship Qualifier. At Royal Rumble, he would enter at Number 6 and would last for a few minutes before he was eliminated by Creep-E. He would then take another big hiatus. Season 2: Return & XWP NXT After a long hiatus, Jay Samoa would surprisingly show up at XWP NXT Take Over: San Antonio as the mystery partner of Hugh The King. They would lose to Quincy Demont & Abigor. At Take Over: Detroit, Jay Samoa would announce himself as Rocky Crippler's next challenger. At Take Over: Japan, Jay Samoa would lose to Rocky Crippler in an NXT Championship Match. In Season 3, after nearly a year hiatus, Samoa would be released from his contract. Season 3: 2nd Return & Feud with Antho Jay Samoa would make a surprise return to XWP by attacking XWP NXTreme Champion Antho after he successfully defended his Title against Herosta which established Jay as a heel and that he was gunning for the XWP NXTreme Championship. At Take Over: New York, Jay would win the NXTreme Championship from Antho is convincing fashion before attacking him after the match focusing on Antho's kidney. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *YWE United States Champion - 1x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 2x with Dynamite EWE: *EWE Tag Team Champion - 1x with Straight Code Star CXW: *CXW United States Champion - 1x *CXW World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Mario Sanchez XWP: * XWP NXTreme Champion - 1x (Current) Category:CAW Category:YWE